Come Cover Me
by Nightwish Fan
Summary: The girls are left alone while Sonic and the other boys go and fight. but what do they truly think about all this? well maybe it's the silence that taunts them, or the darkness? either way, they are alone and scared and want to know if they are truly loved.


Come Cover Me

It was a cold night, a stormy night, the rain hammered against the window while lightning ripped the sky apart. It wasn't the type of night to spend on your own unfortunately that was the case for four girls. They stayed in their homes in the dark, upset, angry and scared.

Once again the people they care most about had gone off and fought the notorious Eggman once again, leaving alone in the dark.

The story was different for each of them, one tried to meet her match, one argued to get her point across, one cried, and the other just remained silent once again.

* * *

Their story began a few hours ago, but they all thought back on it. One of the girls stared out of the window as she sat on the window sill, she thought back and remembered what happened,

_"Again Silver, Again?"_

_"I'm sorry Blaze but I have to leave, I have to stop Eggman" Silver said as he headed towards the door, but Blaze stops him _

_"Then I'm coming with you" She then smiles but Silver doesn't smile back_

_"No Blaze, it's too dangerous" Silver says as he tries to move Blaze out of the way but she wouldn't budge_

_"Too dangerous?! Since when has anything been too dangerous for me Silver, for us?" Blaze says in confusion and anger._

_"I'm not going to argue with you, just listen to me?" Silver replies in annoyance_

_"Not until you tell me why I can't come with you" Silver sighs but reluctantly explains_

_"Because I don't want you getting hurt, especially now that we are together" Blaze just looked at him with sympathetic eyes and said_

_"Just because we are engaged doesn't mean I'm no more of a target than I was when we weren't" However this didn't comfort Silver he just replied_

_"I don't care Blaze, please, I don't want you getting hurt can't you understand that" _

_"Of course I do but..." Blaze was cut off by Silver yelling_

_"No you don't Blaze; I don't want you getting killed because of me! And that's final!"_

_"Silver" Blaze whispered_

_"Or are you too blind to realize that?" Silver asked angrily, Blaze, too upset to even say anything to reply just moved out of the way, head down and whispered_

_"Go then" she opened to the door for him to leave, he was just about to leave when he turns towards her, he was about to say something when she says again_

_"Go then!" Silver sighs then leaves, the door is slammed shut and an eerie silence swept through the house._

Now Blaze sits by the window watching the rain patter in the window, she was still deeply upset but a part of her wanted him to come home safely.

* * *

One of the other girls sits on the edge of her bed, she is worn out and emotionally tired, she wanted to scream but wouldn't allow herself as she remembered what had happened a few hours earlier.

_"Egghead is attacking again!" Knuckles yelled, as he stormed through the house_

_"Again!?" Rouge yelled back in annoyance, she heads towards the door _

_"Yes again! I have to go, before he destroys everything in his path" Knuckles replies as he heads towards the door. Rouge stops in confusion she runs towards him, stops him from leaving and says_

_"You have to go? What about me? don't I come along?" Knuckles just looks at her a little irritated and says_

_"Look Rouge I haven't got time for this, I need to go!" But Rouge still blocks his way and says again_

_"Why can't I come!?" Knuckles just looked at her, she looked angry and annoyed, she wanted to get to the point and Knuckles knew that if he didn't answer, she will fight him. So he took a deep breath and says_

_"It's too dangerous for you, its best if you stay here" He tries to get past her but she stood firm_

_"Too dangerous? What are you trying to say?! That I can't handle it!?" Rouge said at him in anger_

_"No! Just let me go! Eggman could be attacking any minute!" Knuckles yelled back_

_"Are you saying I'm weak?! That I can't take what Eggman could throw at me?!" Rouge carried on_

_"NO ROUGE FOR GODDNESS SAKE! I DON'T WANT YOU GETTING KILLED!" Knuckles yelled at her, Rouge stepped back in fear and confusion_

_"what do you mean?" Rouge said_

_'I'M TRYING TO SAY THAT I DON'T WANT YOU GETTING KILLED, BUT CLEARLY YOU DON'T SEEM TO CARE!" Knuckles yelled back_

_"I DO CARE! I CARE ABOUT YOU!" Rouge yelled back with anger yet honesty_

_"No you don't Rouge; if you cared then you would just listen to me!" Knuckles replied_

_"THEN GO! SEE IF I CARE!" Rouge replied with anger_

_"FINE! LIKE YOU CARE ANYWAY!" Knuckles yelled back as he stormed out of the house, Rouge leaned out of the door and yelled_

_"I HATE YOU KNUCKLES!" she then went back into the house and collapsed on the bed, only then did she notice just how loud the silence can be._

A sigh escaped her lips; she stared out of the window wondering whether or not to disobey her future husband. She looked down at her finger; the ring glimmered in the darkness. She looked out the window once again and let out a sigh of sadness that broke the endless silence.

* * *

The other girl sat in her kitchen, only one light was one but just like the others the silence took over everything. She watched the rain fall on her window; with a cup of tea now gone cold in her hands she sighs as she remembers what happened

_"Bad news Cream, Eggman is attacking again and it seems serious this time" Tails said as he got up from his computer and headed towards the X-tornado, Cream then joined him and said_

_"Then I'll join you it looks like you'll need all the help you can get" Tails sighs and says_

_"No Cream, you stay here, it would be better I think" Cream looks at him in confusion and says _

_"Why? I can help!" Tails gets down from the X-tornado, he walks up to Cream and says_

_"I just feel that this time, you'll be a little bit more vulnerable than before" Cream looks up at him, she feels the tears swelling up in her eyes and says_

_"what do you mean? I'm no less vulnerable than I was yesterday" Tails sighs and puts a hand on her shoulder and says_

_"I know Cream but..." But Cream just shook his hand off and says_

_"No, you think I'm weak! Well, well..." Cream was couldn't finish her sentence as she broke up in tears _

_"Cream" Tails started but she cut him off_

_"I'm not weak, not anymore but if you're too blind to realize that then leave!" she said in tears, she then ran away from him and buried herself in her room_

_"Cream!" Tails yelled but he knew it was no use; he couldn't talk to her now. So he got in the X-tornado and flew away. This is when the silence took over._

Cream now sat in the kitchen, a tear rolled down her cheek, she cursed herself for crying, she no longer wanted to be weak, she no longer wanted to be vulnerable.

* * *

The final girl sat on the bed, knees brought up to her chest; she sat in the darkness, in the silence as she was left to remember the previous events.

_Amy sat on the couch when she heard Sonic come in_

_"Amy, Eggman is attacking again, I need to leave now, but I'll be back I promise" Sonic says as he walks up to Amy, but she doesn't react, instead she just says quietly_

_"I can help, let me come, please" Sonic stops and looks at her, he sighs in annoyance and sympathy and says_

_"Amy, you know it's too dangerous, what if you get kidnapped again or even killed, I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you" he sits down beside Amy takes a hold of her hand, but Amy doesn't react, she just says_

_"You say that every time" Sonic sighs again and says_

_"Amy please" Sonic then leans in to give her a kiss on the cheeks but Amy looks away _

_"just go" Amy whispers. Not wanting to leave Amy like this but knowing he'll have to Sonic gets up and heads to the door, he takes one last looks at Amy, she still had her back turned to him. Sonic sighed and left. Amy remained on the couch, a tear rolled down her cheek as she remained in the silence once again._

Amy now sat on the bed; the silence was now louder than ever. She placed a hand on the empty space next to her, she longed for Sonic to be there next to her yet she felt a sudden doubt. She looked at her wedding ring on her finger and wondered what did he truly think about her, did he marry her out of pity or love? A way to protect her or admiration? The questions lingered in her mind throughout the night as she watched the storm outside brew on.

* * *

The battle went on for hours in the rain and wind, but thankfully Eggman's army of robots were destroyed and the battle came to an end. Eventually everyone went home but all of them wondering what awaited them if they entered. Another argument? More tears? or complete silence once again?

Having gone their separate ways it was Silver who made it home first. He loomed outside the door, wondering whether or not to enter but he knew if he didn't face what was about to come now, he would only have to face it later. He took a deep breath and entered the house. Just as he entered he realized just how silent it was and immediately a rush of guilt hit him.

"Blaze?" he called out, he walked into the living room to find Blaze sitting on the window sill, she didn't turn around she just said

"I see your back" Silver walks up to her and says

"I'm sorry Blaze, I truly am"

"I don't believe you" Blaze replies blankly; Silver takes a deep breath and says again

"I am truly sorry, but I care about you, so much, too much you could say, I just hate seeing you getting hurt" Blaze sighs and turns to face him

"I understand that but what I'm angry about is that I could fight before, and I can now, just because we're together doesn't mean I'm any less weak then I was a year ago" Blaze says. Silver takes her hand and says

"I know that know, I was a fool, like I always am" Silver looks down in guilt and sorrow. But Blaze smiles, she lifts his head up so he faces her

"Yes you're a fool but you're my fool, my Silver" Silver smiles at her and gently kisses her on the lips. Blaze then kisses back and the two eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

It was Knuckles who was next to arrive at his home, like Silver he stood outside the door for a while but he went in eventually, to his shock the house was plunged into darkness

"Rouge?" he called out, he stopped as he heard some whimpering from upstairs. In an impulse he ran upstairs and into his room to find Rouge sitting on the bed. Crying.

It was the first time Knuckles had ever seen Rouge cry.

"Rouge…" Knuckles started but he was cut off by Rouge

"You left me here! Alone in the dark, but you didn't care!" she cried. This was a whole new side to Rouge Knuckles had ever seen before. He came down to her level and said

"Rouge, don't cry, this isn't you"

"Exactly, this is what you caused!" Rouge cried again as she broke up into tears. "I thought I wasn't weak, but clearly I am" she said barely above a whisper, but Knuckles heard it

"No Rouge, you ARE strong, you're the strongest girl I've ever known, it was one of the reasons I proposed to you for goodness sake!" Knuckles said to her, Rouge looked up at him, tears still in her eyes. She then looked down at her ring and said

"then why didn't you want me to come with you" Knuckles brings her face so it faces him and says

"Because I don't like seeing you get hurt, you mean a lot to me Rouge, I love you" Rouge smiles and kisses him on the lips, she then whispers

"I love you too" Knuckles kisses her back with greater passion, Rouge was going to take it further when Knuckles stopped her

"Aren't we meant to do this after the wedding?" He asked, Rouge just looked at him slyly

"Oh come one! Do I really look like that type of girl?!" Knuckles smiles and says

"There's the Rouge I know and love" After that pure passion and love took over that night.

Tails landed the X-tornado safely and got off, the rain still poured down and lighting still struck the land. Tails rushed inside and turned on the light. It was quiet in the house, too quiet.

He walked around the house until he made it to the kitchen where he found Cream sitting on a chair, a cold cup of tea on her hand and her eyes wet with tears.

"Cream?" he asked in curiosity and fear. Cream just took a sip of the tea but choked it down in disgust, she then got up and walked over to the sink and poured it down the drain.

"Cream, don't be like this" Tails said as he turned to face her. Cream continued to ignore him as she washed her cup

"Cream, listen I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I didn't let you come but understand that I care about you and that…" Tails was cut off by Cream saying

"No you don't"

"what?" Tails replied in confusion

"You don't care about me, if you did then you would have left me in the dark, all alone" Cream said, Tails looked down in guilt, he had realized just how badly he hurt her, and it killed him

"I'm didn't know, I'm sorry" he said

"I don't believe you" Cream said

"I really am, If I had known then I wouldn't have left you, believe me please" Tails said in sadness and plead, Cream turned to face him and said

"Prove it"

"Prove what?" Tails replied in confusion

"Prove to me that you care about me" Cream repeated. Taking a deep breath Tails walked up to Cream, took a hold of her hands and kissed her on the lips. he then pulled away but before he could break away completely Cream quickly pulled him back in for another kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms and tails around her. It was obvious the two where happy and forgiven.

Finally the last of the group made it back home, as soon as he saw sights of the house and saw that it was plunged in darkness, he ran in, ran around the house until he found Amy on their bed, her knees up to her chest. She sat there in silence not even looking up at him

"Still ignoring me are you?" Sonic said with a sigh, but Amy didn't answer she just stared out in space

"look Ames, I care about you, and I'm not going to apologize for that" Sonic said "I care about you too much, after your disappearance I just can't stand the fact that I could lose you again, and I just can't take the risk that you might disappear again" Still having no response from Amy, Sonic goes over to the bed and sits on it, he then starts stroking Amy's quills hoping to get a response from her, it did but not the kind he was expecting

"Do you love me?" Amy asks.

"What?!" Sonic asked in shock and confusion

"Do you love me?" Amy asked again, this time facing him

"Of course I do!" Sonic said in defense "what makes you think I don't!"

'because you left me, alone in the darkness, the silence it became louder than anything and you just left me in it!" Amy said on the verge of tears.

"Ames" Sonic whispered "I didn't know, I'm sorry for getting you this scared" Amy looked away from Sonic, but Sonic wouldn't lose his Rose like this. He got pulled her face so it faced him, grabbed her hands and kissed her. once the kiss ended and Amy was left in a mixture of shock and confusion Sonic said

"I DO love Amy, more than you can ever imagine, and don't you ever doubt that for a second, I'm sorry that I left you, and I'm sorry that I didn't take you with me, I promise next time you can fight with us, cross my heart" Sonic smiled at Amy who smiled back. Sonic placed his arm around her waist pulling her close and kissed her once again with full passion. He was happy to have his Rose back and she was more than happy to back in his arms.

These girls were no longer in the silence, in the darkness. They were freed once again. and in the arms of their loved ones.


End file.
